Conventionally, a solar cell module having a solar cell provided within a bonding layer disposed between a light-receiving surface side protective member and a back surface side protective member is known. For example, an example of such solar cell module is described in Patent Document 1. In a solar cell described in Patent Document 1, a bonding layer includes a light-receiving surface side bonding layer disposed between a light-receiving surface side protective member and a solar cell and a back surface side bonding layer disposed between a back surface side protective member and a solar cell. The light-receiving surface side bonding layer is formed of a transparent resin. On the other hand, a portion of the back surface side bonding layer on the side of the back surface side protective member is formed of a colored resin, and a portion thereof on the side of the solar cell is formed of a transparent resin.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-216804